Conventionally, most computational tasks are performed upon a client or a server within a proprietary intranet. For example, a software application resident upon a client can be utilized by the client to effectuate operations such as creating data, obtaining data, manipulating data and/or storing data in memory associated with the client. Further, corporate entities and universities oftentimes employ one or more servers to perform tasks such as data storage/retrieval, data warehousing/analysis, electronic mail and/or backup. These servers and/or clients within the proprietary intranet can include software applications that provide functionality such as network browsing, word processing, electronic mail management, and so forth.
As the aforementioned computational tasks are effectuated, clients and servers are associated with particular states. For instance, states can relate to sets of properties or contexts of the client and/or the server. According to an illustration, the states can pertain to software application(s) currently being employed by the client and/or server, information that is available to a user of the client (e.g., displayed by a graphical user interface), amount of resources (e.g., bandwidth, processing power, memory, . . . ) being employed to perform the computational tasks, and the like. Further, the states can change upon occurrence of an event (e.g., initiating or terminating a computational task, booting a client or server, providing a query or password, changing a setting or preference, . . . ).
The states of clients and servers can be employed by respective clients and servers for a myriad of reasons. By way of example, the state can be utilized to provide access to data retained in memory when employing a first client device. However, as a user switches from utilizing the first client or server to a second client or server, the user oftentimes has to recreate the state. Thus, if a set of data is available for access with a desktop computer, when a user shifts to utilizing a laptop computer, she commonly has to recreate the state to have access to the same set of data (e.g., by way of providing a password, copying a file, restarting a software application, opening a document, . . . ).